Pirate & Princess Adventure
by cdbazemore98
Summary: What happens when a pirate and a princess meet? Adventure! That's what. Jake tries to help Sofia find the perfect gift for Enchancia's Friendship Festival, and in return, Sofia helps Jake find a mysterious treasure filled volcano in Never Land. Based on Disney Junior Live on Tour: Pirate and Princess Adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Pirate meets Princess

**Hello everyone! Here is my other June story that I will get out of the way so I can finish my other stories. This is a Jake and the Never Land Pirates and Sofia the First crossover. You know the traveling show Disney Junior Live on Tour: Pirate & Princess Adventure? Yeah well, this is based off of that show, with the two main leads helping each other out in their adventures. Here is when they first meet. Enjoy.**

**PS: I haven't seen the whole Pirate and Princess tour, only a few clips, so what I write in this story may be different from the actual. Just thought I'd point that out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Sofia the First. They both belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 1: Pirate meets Princess

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Enchancia. The birds were singing, the children were playing, and Princess Sofia was wandering outside of the castle. The young seven-year-old princess was happy with her life. After her mother, Miranda, married the king of Enchancia, Roland II. Now she was royal and even had two new step siblings, the ten-year-old twins of the king, Princess Amber and Prince James.

Sofia even went to a whole new school called Royal Prep, a school for royal children. Although she missed her old school, she didn't mind, she loved Royal Prep, since she made many new royal friends.

In fact, she had met a lot of extraordinary friends. Witches, sorcerers, giants, even mermaids. But something that she hasn't ever met... was a pirate.

Sofia has read many different pirate stories. Most pirates were bad, ruthless, thieving, and coldhearted people. But some pirates... were very generous and kind. She had hoped to meet a pirate someday. One that was generous... one that was kind... one that was sweet... one that would just catch her if she tripped-

"Whoa!"

The princess felt her foot hit a rock and she almost fell face first on the hard ground. Suddenly, she felt two arms grab her.

"Shiver me timbers. You almost fell. Good thing I was here to help you out. Are you okay?"

When Sofia opened her eyes and looked up, she thought she had seen the most handsome face she had ever seen. It was a boy, who looked to be about twelve... maybe younger. He hair spike ebony black hair and dark emerald eyes. And when Sofia looked down, she saw that he was wearing pirates clothing. Was he...?

"Ahoy fair maiden. My name's Jake."

He was!

"Good morrow, Jake." Sofia greeted back as she curtsied to him. Jake bowed to her.

"I can tell by your tiara and clothing... you're a princess." He said to her.

Sofia giggled. "I know... thanks for catching me."

"No problem, your highness."

"You can just call me Sofia."

Jake smiled. He had never seen a more adorable princess. He could tell she was at least seven, maybe a bit older. Her light blue eyes sparkled in the light. He could tell she was of a Hispanic heritage as well. _She so cute..._ He thought.

_He's so handsome... _She thought.

"Princess Sofia! Time to come inside!" Called an elderly voice.

Sofia gasped. "Oh! That's Baileywick! Coming!"

She started to leave until she looked back at Jake. "Well... goodbye! It was nice meeting you, Jake." She waved.

Jake continued to smile as she left, knowing he'll see her again... hopefully.

In the castle...

Baileywick, the castle stuart, announced the royal family's entrance as the butlers and maids walked around and stood around.

"Now presenting... the royal family of Enchancia. King Roland II..."

Everyone looked towards the closed double doors as they opened to reveal the king as he strolled into the room with a proud smile. The servants bowed to their leader.

"His loving wife... Queen Miranda..."

Next was the beautiful queen as she waved and walked down the carpet. Her bright pink dress brought awe to the servant as they bowed. Miranda joined Roland as he took her hands and planted a small kiss on it.

"Their dear children... Prince James and Princess Amber..."

Arm in arm, the royal twins walked on the carpet. Amber waved at everybody, obviously liking the attention she and her brother were getting. James just grinned as they joined their parents side.

"And now... the youngest of the royal family... Sofia the First!"

Last but not least, the young princess strolled down the carpet joining her family. Now the royals were together... just in time for the king to deliver the news. "Great! Now that everyone is here, I've got some big news..."

The royal children listened carefully. What was there father going to say?

"Tomorrow afternoon... we're having the Friendship Festival!"

The kids cheered. The Friendship Festival was an event they had every summer. A royal member of the family had to present a special present to the villagers. Sofia had always went to the festival with her mother when they lived in the village. And now this would be her first time going as a princess.

"Oh I love the Friendship Festival!" Amber squealed.

"Who will give the present this year, Dad?" James asked.

Roland smiled. "Why our youngest and newest member... Sofia."

The seven-year-old gasped. She would be giving a present to the villages? And for the first time? "Wow... me?" She asked.

"Of course, honey." Miranda told her.

"But what should I give them?"

"Whatever you like. I'm sure they'll like your present matter what it is."

Sofia grinned a bit... but was worried. This was gonna be a hard choice for her. A very hard choice. _I wonder what the villagers will like as a present... maybe I should ask Jake._

Later on... the princess was walking in the garden, trying to find Jake. She suspected that he was still around here somewhere... but she didn't know where. "Jake! Where are you? I need to tell you something..." She called. That's when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and saw the pirate boy. "Oh! There you are!"

Jake grinned. "So you need to tell me something?"

Sofia nodded. "Yes. Tomorrow is the friendship festival. And I've been chosen to give the villagers a present. But... I don't know what kind of present to give... do you have any ideas."

The pirate's grin got bigger. "Sofia... I'm sure they'll love any present you give them."

"But what if they're something big... something great... something magical..."

Jake stared at the princess with sympathy. He could tell she was very anxious about this whole thing, and clueless about the perfect present to give at the festival, that's when he realized he needed to help her. "You know... why don't we talk to some of your friends? Maybe they'll have some ideas."

Sofia's eyes lit up. "Oh that's a great idea. But we'll have to do it tomorrow. It's getting late, and I have to go to school."

"Oh... okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I've gotta get back to Never Land."

With that, Jake sprinkled pixie dust on himself, and flew off into the sky. "Smooth sailing, Sofia!" He waved as he flew. Sofia waved back. "Bye!"

As the two departed, they had these thoughts on their minds.

_Such a cute princess... I'll be a great help to her..._

_Such a generous pirate... I should be a great help to him if he needs it..._

**And there's the first chapter. Jake and Sofia have met, Sofia learns of the Friendship Festival, and now she has to find the perfect present for the villages. Will Jake be able to help her? You'll have to find out as we go along. Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2: Bigger isn't so better

**Hey guys! A new JATNLP episode has aired today as part of Disney Junior's Pirate & Princess Summer event for this year. So because of it, I'll be uploading a new chapter of this story every Friday, when new JATNLP or Sofia the First episodes will air. So this chapter is where Jake helps Sofia with finding the perfect gift for the villagers and they go to Amber and James for help. Plus you'll see a familiar song from STF (Initials for Sofia the First). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Sofia the First. They both belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 2: Bigger isn't so better

Jake waited for quite a while for Sofia the get out of school. He knew school lasted for seven hours, but it seemed like days. He wondered if she would ever come out today.

"I wonder if she's ever coming out." He thought out loud.

"Hi Jake!"

The pirate boy jumped when he heard that voice. He turned and saw bright blue eyes starting at him happily. It was Sofia. "Oh... did I startle you?" She asked. Jake nodded a bit. "A little..." He admitted.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

With that, the pirate and princess walked towards the castle, meeting up with Amber and James, who had noticed them immediately. "Hey, Sofia!" James greeted.

"Who's your friend?" Amber asked.

Sofia grinned. "This is Jake. He's a pirate." She told her siblings.

Amber gasped while James looked amazed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highnesses." Jake greeted as reached out take Amber's hand and kiss it, but before he could, Amber slapped his hand away with her fan. "Don't touch me!" She hissed. Jake took a few steps back.

James rolled his eyes. "Oh Amber, he's just being nice." He told his twin.

"He's a pirate! And pirates are bad!" Amber shot back.

Jake frowned. "But I'm not a bad pirate. I'm good. Not all pirates are bad..."

Sofia nodded. "He's right. He's very generous and brave. We met yesterday. I told him about the Friendship Festival, and he's gonna help me find the perfect gift." She explained.

The royal twins looked at each other and grinned a bit. "Oh Sofia, if you wanna find the perfect gift, you'll need to think BIG." Amber told her. James shook his head. _Here we go again. _He thought.

"But Amber, don't you remember? The tea party." Sofia reminded her.

"I was just thinking too big back then. This time, I'm thinking more lightly big. Follow me!"

With that, the blonde princess led her siblings and the pirate boy inside the castle... into the kitchen. Jake was amazed to see all the cooks and maids working and cooking. Amber smirked. "Take it from me... uh, Jake. If you wanna help Sofia find the perfect gift, then you'll have to think BIG like me! I'll be your secret weapon."

Jake grinned. "Really?"

"Trust me." Amber told him.

With that, the princess began to sing.

**The day that I turned three**  
**They threw a darling little party**  
**Just for me**

She strolled to a table and picked up a small cupcake, looking at it in disgust.

**But when I saw that cake**  
**I took one look and said**  
**There must be some mistake**

Amber pointed to it, indicating it's small size. James and Sofia sighed, having heard this song before. Jake, on the other hand, was a little interested in what Amber had to say.

**It only had one layer**  
**It was small as could be**  
**And what good is a cake**  
**That isn't taller than me**

With that, Amber though the cupcake over her shoulder. Sofia caught it and gave it to James, who started eating it.

**They made me a new cake**  
**That went from ceiling to floor**  
**And we still had leftovers**  
**Till the day I turned four**  
**I wanted more**

That's when Amber started dancing around the kitchen, and even some of the maids started to join in.

**Cause bigger is better**  
**And big is just best**  
**If you take my advice**  
**You'll outshine all the rest**  
**So throw a fancy party**  
**Make it big as can be**  
**And everyone will say**  
**You're as amazing as me**

Two of the maids, Suzette and Marcy, even started singing along as backup for Amber.

**Suzette and Marcy: Bigger is better**  
**Amber: Bigger is better**  
**Suzette and Marcy: Bigger is better**

**Amber: So first pick a theme**  
**Like flowers or tiaras**  
**Or your wildest dreams**  
**Then you make it soar**  
**By just expanding**  
**All your planning more and more**

Two butlers gave Amber some balloons that lifted her into the air, but eventually popped. The maids caught her as she fell.

**Like when I threw my party**  
**First I thought of balloons**  
**But that wasn't enough**  
**To make the other kids swoon**  
**Suzette and Marcy: She had to make it bigger**  
**So to really aim high**  
**Amber: I got some hot air balloons**  
**And took my party to the sky**  
**You know why**

Soon, some of the bakers began to make big pink cakes as were really really REALLY tall. Jake was amazed and shocked. Even James and Sofia were surprised to see this.

**Cause bigger is better**  
**And big is just best**  
**Suzette and Marcy: If you take her advice**  
**Amber: You'll outshine all the rest**  
**So throw a fancy party**  
**Make it big as can be**  
**Then everyone will say**  
**You're as amazing as me**

"Uh... Amber..." Sofia tried to get her sister's attention. "The cakes are too big... Amber!"

"I don't think she can hear you..." Jake replied.

**Suzette and Marcy: Bigger is better**  
**And big is just best**  
**Amber: Bigger is better**  
**Suzette and Marcy: Take her advice**  
**You'll outshine all the rest**  
**Amber: Bigger is better**  
**Suzette and Marcy: Throw a fancy party**  
**Make it big as can be**

As James heard his twin sister sing, he noticed that the cakes were tipping over lightly. That's when he started to get her attention. "Amber... the cakes are tipping..." He said. But once again, Amber didn't hear him as she continued to sing. She was even climbing on the table. Loud and proud.

**Amber: Everyone will say**  
**You're as amazing as me**  
**Suzette and Marcy: Yes siree**  
**Amber: I know that once you try it**  
**Then you're gonna agree**  
**Suzette and Marcy: Wait and see**  
**Amber: I guarantee**

**All: Bigger is better**

As Amber belted out that last note, she finally noticed that the cakes were falling. The royals and Jake screamed, quickly trying to get out of the way. But it was too late. The cakes had fallen all over them, the maids, and the other cooks. The kitchen was now a destroyed cake mess. Jake was the first to popped out of the mess.

"Jake... Jake..."

The pirate boy quickly saw a small hand popping out and grabbed it, pulling Sofia out of the mess. "Are you okay?" He asked. The princess nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Suddenly, Amber popped out of the mess, furious. "Ugh! My dress! And my hair! It's all covered in cake!"

With that she stormed out of the kitchen, but not before saying this to Jake and Sofia. "Remember. Bigger is better."

James popped out and chuckled. "You see, Jake. Bigger isn't really better. But if you want my advise, think of a gift that says: Boom goes the cannon." With that, he left the kitchen.

The pirate and princess looked at themselves and then at each other. Sofia giggled. "You look cute when you're covered in cake." She told him.

Jake blushed lightly. "Thanks... so do you..." He replied.

"I guess we'll have to think of something else."

"Don't worry, Sofia. I'll help you find the perfect gift... you can count on me..."

**Wow... I guess bigger isn't always better. So that song is 'Bigger is Better' from STF episode 'Tea for Too Many', where Amber tries to help Sofia plan the school tea party by making everything 'bigger'. So now, Jake and Sofia will have to find something else for the perfect gift. What will they come up with? You'll have to find out next Friday, when a new Sofia will premiere. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3: A very special gift

**Hey everybody! I told you I'd update on Friday. So, a new Sofia episode came on today, and today, we're ending the princess part of this story and then next chapter, we're going through the pirate part. This is where Sofia finally discovers the perfect gift for the Friendship Festival, with help from Jake... and a special princess you might know. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Sofia the First. They both belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 3: The perfect gift

Sofia sighed as Jake walked beside her as they made their way to her room. She still didn't have the perfect gift for the Friendship Festival, and her own siblings weren't that much of a help. There wasn't much time left until the festival started. Three hours to be exact. "Oh Jake, I sure hope we can find a gift soon..." The princess told the pirate. Jake grinned at her. "Don't you worry, Sofia. I told you that I'd help you find the perfect, and I will." He assured her.

The young seven-year-old smiled. "Thanks, Jake. Now let's think of a perfect gift."

With that, the two sat on Sofia's bed. They began to think.

"Well, how about a treat to eat?" Jake suggested.

"You mean like a food?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, like a cake."

"Um... we already kinda tried that with Amber."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh! What about friendship bracelets?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Oh wait! Those would take forever to make. And there are so many people in the village."

"Oh yeah... "

As the princess and pirate continued to think, they didn't notice Sofia's mother coming into the room. She smiled at the two. "Sofia. I had noticed your new friend, but I didn't get to meet him yet." She said.

Sofia turn to face her mother. "Oh. Hi, Mom. This is Jake. He's a pirate from Never Land."

Jake bowed down to the queen. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." He greeted, taking her hand and kissing it. Miranda chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jake. You are a very sweet boy, for a pirate. Most pirates are mean and ruthless."

"Not all pirates are bad." Jake told her. "Some pirates are very generous. I'm helping Sofia find the perfect gift for the Friendship Festival."

"Oh really? Well, I hope you find a gift soon. The Festival starts in a few hours. But remember, whatever gift you give them, I'm sure they'll love it."

With that, Miranda left the room, leaving the two kids alone in Sofia's room. The princess sighed as she looked outside her window. "She's right... but... I don't know what kind of gift to give them... oh, this is hopeless Jake. I don't know what to do..."

Jake frowned as he thought that Sofia was going to cry. He hugged her softly. "It's okay, Sofia. I'm sure we'll find something..."

Suddenly, Jake noticed something glowing around Sofia's neck. "Uh, Sof... your necklace is glowing." He told her. The princess looked down and gasped. "Oh... this is my amulet. My dad gave it to me when I moved in the castle with my mom. It's enchanted." That's when the two saw a glow behind them. They looked and saw a beautiful woman in a blue/silver dress. Her strawberry blonde hair in a bun. And she has glass slippers.

"Sofia... so wonderful to see you..." The woman said

"Cinderella..." Sofia gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, your amulet brought me here." Was her answer.

Jake was confused until Sofia explained it to him. "Whenever I have a problem, my amulet calls a princess to come and help me." Jake nodded in understanding. The princess then turned back to Cinderella. "Anyways, I'm glad you're here. I don't know what gift to give to my friends at the festival. I'm not even sure what kind of fancy gift a princess should give."

"Can you help us?" Jake asked.

Cinderella smiled. "Sofia. Just like you, I was just a regular girl. But being a princess isn't just about what on the outside... it's about what's on the inside too..."

Jake grinned a bit. "Oh... now I see where you're going with this."

"Me too." Sofia added.

"Sometimes..." Cinderella continued. "The greatest gift isn't something fancy that you give..." She placed her hand over her chest... her heart. "It's something that comes from the heart." With that, she began to sing.

_**It doesn't matter if it's large or small**_

_**It doesn't matter what the color is at all**_

_**A gift you find inside a store upon a shelf**_

_**Or something simple that you made all by yourself**_

She walked towards Jake and Sofia and took their hands, leading them out of the room and down the halls of the castle.

**_It could be plainly wrapped_**

**_Or made with silver bows_**

**_A huge bouquet _**

**_Or a single rose_**

The pirate and princess could see where Cinderella was going with this. They listened as she continued to sing.

_**What matters from the start**_

_**The most important part**_

_**A gift should come... from the heart**_

"From the heart..." Sofia repeated as Jake nodded.

_**A flawless gift can seem just like a dream come true**_

_**And why it's special, because it comes from you**_

_**What makes the difference**_

_**Is the feeling at default**_

_**For those a gift, that can be bold**_

"A dream come true..." Jake spoke up.

_**What matters from the start**_

_**The most important part**_

_**A gift should come... from your heart...**_

And so, the song ended. Jake and Sofia looked at each other with smiles. Now they knew exactly what to do.

"You're right Cinderella, a gift should come from the heart." Jake said.

"Thanks, Cinderella. Now we know what to do." Sofia added.

However, when the two turned around, Cinderella was gone. All they saw were sparkles. "Where did she go?" Jake asked in confusion. Sofia giggled. "I don't know. They always do that."

"Oh well, now let's find that special gift from the heart."

With that, the two walked off. They found themselves in the garden, thinking... thinking about what could be the perfect gift that could come from the heart. As Jake thought, he heard music from the village...

Music...

Music...

That's it!

"Sofia! I've got it. Your gift doesn't have to be anyways you can touch or you can eat... it can be something you can say... or sing."

Sofia looked at the pirate boy... and smiled. "Yes... that's... a good idea!"

Later on at the Friendship Festival...

The villagers gather around at the town square, awaiting for the arrival of the royal family. Jake was already there to see Sofia give her special gift. Baileywick walk to the center to announce the arrival.

"And now... the royal family of Enchancia."

Soon, the royal family walked to the center as the citizens clapped for them, Sofia was bringing up the rear as she waved at the crowed, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jake waving at her. "Hello people of Enchancia! I, Princess Sofia, have a very special gift for all of you... a gift that came from the heart...

With that, music started up, and people started to dance, including Amber and James. Sofia... taking a deep breath... began to sing.

_**I used to go to sleep at night**_

_**So thankful for my simple life**_

_**Up at all the stars I would be gazing**_

Jake was smiling already. This was such a beautiful song. Sofia gave him a thankful look at she continued to sing.

_**An ordinary girl it seems**_

_**But never in my wildest dream**_

_**Have I imagined something so amazing**_

Sofia noticed a little circle thing behind her, and she knew what was coming next

_**And then in just an instant**_

_**All of that changed**_

_**Cause my whole life was rearranged...**_

With that, Sofia walked onto the small podium as her parents put a purple skirt around her waist that resembled her dress. The people continued to dance as she continued to sing.

_**It's time to rise and shine**_

_**Wake up and make the day mine**_

_**It's a brand new world**_

_**And I'm at the starting line**_

_**But I know deep down**_

_**That it will all be fine**_

_**Cause I'm gonna rise... and shine...**_

As she sang, the podium underneath her began to rise... and the skirt began to shine as the dancers held up pink hearts. Jake looked on in amazement. He had never seen anything like this. "Yo ho..." He whispered. Sofia looked down at him and giggled as she continued to sing.

_**So much to learn**_

_**So much to see**_

_**And I can't wait to find the key...**_

Soon, the dancers began to sing.

_**It's time to rise and shine**_

_**Wake up and make the day mine**_

_**It's a brand new world**_

_**And I'm at the starting line**_

_**But I know deep down**_

_**That it will all be fine**_

_**Cause I'm gonna rise, right before there eyes**_

Taking a deep breath, Sofia began to sing with all her heart.

_**I'm gonna rise... and shine...**_

"Thank you so much for coming to the Friendship Festival. I'm so proud to be your princess!" Sofia called to the crowd.

"Way to go, Sofia!" James exclaimed.

"How wonderful!" Miranda added.

"Magnificent!" Roland also added.

"We love you, Sofia!" Amber shouted.

"Yo ho, way to go!" Jake finished.

The princess smiled as the crowd cheered for her. She had certainly found the perfect and special gift for the festival. And it Jake and Cinderella's help, it certainly came from the heart.

**Wasn't that a nice performance by Sofia? And we got an appearance by Cinderella. The song she sung was not made by me, that is an actual song from the live show. So, this ends the princess part of the story. Next chapter, Sofia is asked a favor from Jake. I think you already know what it is... Well, that's it for this chapter, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4: Royals go to Never Land

**Hi everyone! How are you? A new JATNLP had aired just in time for a new chapter of P&PA (Initials for the story). This is where the pirate part comes in. Jake asks Sofia a very special favor, and she meets his pirate crew. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Sofia the First. They both belong to Disney Junior. **

Chapter 4: Royals go to Never Land

"Sofia! That was amazing!" Jake exclaimed as he hugged.

The princess giggled. Everyone was congratulating her for that wonderful performance she did. Her parents and siblings especially were proud of her. "Thanks, Jake. You're the one who helped me find the perfect gift..." After that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jake couldn't help but grin and blush. Looks like he wasn't the only one who did something good. But now that he helped her... could she help him? "Well now, your adorable highness, now that's I've helped you-"

"I can help you." Sofia finished for him.

The pirate boy was surprised that she knew what he was going to say. "You helped me, now I've gotta return the favor."

Jake thought about it, what could she help him with? "Well, Sofia. I don't need any help as of now. But when we get to Never Land, maybe you'll be up go a good assistance."

Sofia gasped when she heard the words 'Never Land'. "Wait... you're taking me to Never Land?" She asked. Jake smirked as he nodded. At that moment, the princess hugged the pirate tightly. "Oh wow, thank you, Jake! I've always wanted to go to Never Land!"

"Wait, did you say Never Land?"

The two looked to see Amber and James walking towards them. They must've heard their conversation. Sofia smiled. "Oh, Jake is gonna take me to Never Land, so that I ca help him with something." She explained. Amber squealed with excitement. "Oh my gosh! That's great."

"Brilliant!" James added. "Can we come too?"

"Please..." Amber pleaded, batting her eyes.

The pirate boy grinned. "Sure you can come." He answered. Amber and James cheered again.

Jake then remembered something. "Wait a minute. Won't you guys need permission from your parents first?"

The royals frowned when he said that. "Oh, that's right." Sofia replied.

"I highly doubt that Mother and Daddy will let us go." Amber added.

"Yeah, I don't think they'd want their kids going off to another place unsupervised." James also added.

The pirate boy thought about this, and then smirked. "Hey, how about I ask for you?" He suggested. The royals smiled again. "That's a great idea, Jake." Sofia told him. With that, Jake walked over to greet the king and queen. When Miranda saw him, she smiled and got Roland's attention. "Oh look, Rollie. This is the young pirate that Sofia met."

The king turned and saw the boy. "Interesting. I've never known a child to be a pirate."

Jake bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness. Now, I need to ask you a favor."

Roland and Miranda listened carefully.

"Well... since I helped your daughter in finding the perfect gift for the festival, she wants to return the favor, so is it okay I take Sofia, Amber, and James to Never Land with me?"

There was a short silence...

And then the king spoke up. "Never Land? I thought that was a myth."

Jake shook his head. "No. It's a real place. An island made of dreams, where wishes do come true." He explained. Roland frowned a bit. "Oh, I don't know about this. It seems rather dangerous."

Miranda looked at her husband. "Oh, Rollie. It sounds like fun. I'm sure the children will be fine."

"But there are other pirates and Indians and lots of other things that can harm them."

"Your highness. I will look after them. Especially Sofia." Jake told him "I promise to take good care of them and protect them."

The king thought about this, and after a few seconds, he answered.

"Well... if you really promise to keep our children safe... then you have my blessing."

"Mine too." Miranda added.

Jake smiled. "Yo ho! Thank you! I'll go tell them, and we'll be on our way."

With that, the pirate boy, left to tell the kids the good news. "Well, they said yes."

Sofia, Amber, and James cheered as they hugged Jake. They were really happy now. Soon, Jake threw pixie dust on the royals and they began to float. "Hey... we're flying!" Sofia exclaimed. "This is so cool!" James added. Even Amber was excited and amazed. "This is amazing!" She squealed. Jake floated and took Sofia's hand.

"Come on everybody! Here we gooooooo! Off to Never Land!"

And so, the pirate boy and the royals flew off into the sky, as they waved to the people below.

"Bye, Mom! Bye Dad!" Sofia called to their parents.

"Goodbye, Mother! Goodbye, Daddy!" Amber called as well.

"See you later!" James finished.

The king and queen waved as they watched their children fly away. As soon as they were out of sight, Roland sighed. "I sure hope they'll be okay." Miranda put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. They'll be fine."

Oh, they would be better than fine. They would be amazed.

It didn't take long to get to Never Land. Just the Second Star to the Right, and straight on till morning. Thought Amber was nervous about going into the star, but after holding hands with her siblings, she felt a little better. Soon, they made it to Pirate Island. "Royals... welcome to Pirate Island!" Jake said as they landed.

"Wow... this is amazing." Sofia said.

"Ahoy!"

That's when the royals saw two more pirates walking towards them, with a green parrot. "Royals, meet my mateys. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Sofia greeted.

"And mateys, these are the royal children of Enchancia. Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, and Prince James."

As Jake introduced the royals, they all bowed. Jake's crew bowed back. "I've never seen royals from another world before." Cubby spoke up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highnesses." Izzy greeted them back.

"So, now that we're here. What can we help you with?" Sofia asked.

Cubby took out his map. "Well, on my map, there's a hidden volcano somewhere."

"And not just any volcano... a volcano that will erupt treasure." Izzy added.

The royals were amazed, a volcano filled with treasure? That was sure to be interesting. "Brilliant!" James exclaimed. "So let's find it!" Sofia nodded. "Yeah, could be fun."

"Or it could be dangerous and perilous." Amber added, feeling rather uneasy about this.

"It'll be okay, Amber. We'll all be together." Sofia assured her.

Jake nodded. "Besides. I promised your parents I would do everything to protect you guys." He also assured her.

After a few moments, Amber grinned a bit. "Okay... we'll go. But I may not like it."

"Is everybody ready?" Skully asked.

"I've got my sword." Jake started.

"I've got my map." Cubby added.

"And I've got my pixie dust." Izzy finished. "The faires gave it to me so we could use it to fly. But only in emergencies!"

"And we've also got new royal mateys!" Jake quickly added.

The royals suddenly felt honored right now. With that, the kids all boarded the crews trusty pirate ship, The Buccaneer (Or Bucky for short). And so, they were off to Never Land, singing their special traditional adventure song.

_**Yo ho, mateys away**_

_**There be treasure and adventure today (Let's go!)**_

_**Heave ho, here we go**_

_**Together as a team**_

_**Jake and the Never Land Pirates**_

_**And me!**_

"And me!" Sofia exclaimed happily, knowing that this was gonna be a great adventure. A great adventure indeed.

**Well, the royals have made it to Never Land, and they're off to find the treasure volcano. Their adventure will continue in the next chapter, where they run into a sneaky snook we know. And Sofia's amulet may get stolen. I know this was short, but I had to get it done before the day ended. So think of this as a introduction to the pirate part. Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5: Jake vs Hook

**Hello everybody! Here's another chapter of P&PA. Just in time for the new ep of Sofia the First that aired today. This is where that cranky crook Hook comes into the picture. What hijinks will the kids get into from there. You'll have to read and find out. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Sofia the First. They both belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 5: Jake vs Hook

"Royals! Welcome to Never Land!"

Sofia, Amber, and James followed the pirates as they stepped on the sands of Shipwreck Beach for the very first time. Already to them it was amazing, especially for Sofia. "Wow... it's just like I've always imagined it would be." She gasped.

"Me too!" Amber added.

"Yeah! It's so cool!" James also added.

Jake smiled. "I know. Now, yo ho, let's go find that treasure."

Cubby looked at his map. "Well, according to the map, we'll have to go through the forest to get to the treasure volcano."

With that, the pirates and royals started into the forest, feeling proud and brave. Little did they know, was that a certain other pirate was watching them from inside a shipwreck. "So... those puny pirates have new friends... and they're looking for the treasure volcano... step lively men. We gotta get to that volcano first!"

Back to the pirates and royals...

"So Jake, are we going to see Peter Pan around here?" Amber asked as she looked around for any sign of the boy who never grows up.

Jake shook his head. "Not likely. He isn't around here right now. He's off exploring the lands beyond the Never Seas. So he left me and my crew in charge of watching over Never Land. But he does visit from time to time."

"It's so nice that you're helping Peter out with Never Land." Sofia told him. "I hope we get to see him today."

"Me too!" Amber added.

"Count me in." James also added.

Jake chuckled. "You never know. If we need his help, he'll come faster than a cannonball!"

As the kids continued down the path through the forest, they were once again being watched by a certain sneaky snook. Captain James Hook stared at them with a smirk. He was mostly paying attention to Cubby's map, as it was the key to getting to the treasure volcano.

"Um, Capn'. How are we going to find the treasure volcano without a map?" His loyal first mate and assistant, Mr. Smee, asked.

"We're going to swipe that puny pirates map, of course."

"... Oh dear."

"That way, we can get to the treasure before they do..."

With that, Hook and his crew, including the musically talented Sharky and Bones, secretly followed the kids, who were engaged in a little conversation as they walked.

"So... Captain Hook is your enemy?" Sofia asked.

Jake nodded. "Yep. He's also very sneaky."

"He always taking our treasures almost everyday." Izzy added.

"And he never gives anything back." Cubby also added.

"But we always find a way to get our stuff back. But honestly. It get really annoying when he does it." Jake quickly added.

Sofia nodded in understanding. "I see... well, that's what bad guys do. They take things and cause trouble."

"But that's what's so cool about bad guys." James said. Amber looked at her twin in confusion. "Since when being a villain cool?" She asked. James just shrugged. "I don't know. I just find bad guys interesting."

Jake could only chuckle. "Well, Captain Hook isn't all that bad. Sometimes we help him."

"I guess he can be good at sometimes." Sofia thought out loud. Suddenly, she stopped in her own tracks, having heard something in the background. Jake had noticed her stopping. "Is something wrong, Sofia?" He asked in concern.

Sofia nodded. "I thought I heard something... and I don't think it's good."

"Probably old feather hat." Skully suggested.

"When there's treasure, there's Hook." Cubby added. "He always trying to get to treasure before we do."

"And being the sneaky one he is, he tries to take _all _the treasure." Izzy also added.

"And take all the treasure I shall!"

The kids jumped when they heard that voice. Jake drew his sword to protect himself, and the others. Suddenly, Cubby felt his map being snatched out of his hand. "Hey! My map."

At that moment, they saw Captain Hook hooking the map with his fishing rod hook. "Now I have the map. And I will get to the treasure volcano first! Step lively men!"

With that, the cranky captain laughed as he and his crew flew away on the whirly hook, leaving the children on the ground. Jake groaned in frustration. He should've known this would happen. This always happens. _Of course. Always trust Hook to steal the map! _He thought bitterly. Amber huffed. "Ugh! He just up and took off with the map! How rude!"

"Aw coconuts!" Cubby moaned.

"Well, we can just get it back. Can't we?" Sofia asked.

Jake nodded. "We can. But it won't be easy. Remember: Hook is sneaky. And if he gets to the treasure volcano first, there's no doubt he'll try to steal all of the treasure, and that means we're sunk."

"Maybe you can ask him nicely for the map back?" Sofia suggested.

"We've tried that a lot of times. He never listens."

James thought for a bit as he looked at the direction of where the captain was going, and then smiled, having an idea. "Hey. Why don't we just sneak onto Hook's ship and steal the map back?"

Everybody looked at the prince and then smiled.

"That could actually work, James." Jake told him.

"It's worth a try." Izzy added.

"But what if we get caught?" Cubby asked nervously.

"Then we'll have to fight them off. Like superheroes." James simply answered.

"I like this idea." Sofia approved.

"If it'll help us get the map back, I'm all for it... as long as my hair doesn't get messed up." Amber added.

With that, the pirate crew and the royal children ran off, to the Jolly Roger. _Wow. We're actually gonna get something back... I know it won't be easy... this will just be like the time I lost my amulet... _Sofia thought.

It didn't take long for the kids to get to the Jolly Roger. It was just like Sofia had imagined it to look. Big and threatening. Well, it didn't look too threatening, but it was big. Jake lead the way on the ship as he climbed a rope. He offered to let the princesses go first... only to be slapped across the face by Amber.

Upon all boarding the ship, they hid behind some barrels so they wouldn't be seen. Sofia peeked from behind and saw a bunch of pirates dancing around. Some of them were even females. That was unique. The princess then saw Cubby's map. Hanging from a rope. "Okay, crew and masjesties. We have to get that map." Jake whispered. "But we have to be very quiet."

The others nodded as they followed the pirate boy out of their hiding spot. As they did, Cubby suddenly had the urge to sneeze, which everybody else noticed. They quickly prevented him from doing so... for a few seconds.

"ACHOO!"

That loud sneeze caught the attention of the pirates of Hook's crew.

"Gesundhiet." Hook said, not even looking up from the map.

"Thanks!" Cubby responded.

That's when Captain Hook finally realized who he was talking to as he looked up and saw the kids. "Blast! It's you puny pirates and those royal rats!"

Amber looked offended. "Hey! We are not rats!"

But she was ignored as Hook shouted. "After them!"

All of a sudden, his crew mates charged towards the kids. Jake held out his sword as it clashed with another pirate's sword. As for the others they ran from the pirates for safety. James actually tried to fight off some of them while protecting his sisters. Even Izzy tried to defend herself. Cubby tried to retrieve his map, but was blocked by more pirates.

"You blasted boy!" Hook growled. "Can't you ever let me have my treasure fun?"

"Never!" Jake shot back.

Sofia watched with concern. She didn't want Jake to get hurt. She knew how Hook could get violent. "Jake, please be careful!" She told him. The pirate boy sent her a smile. "Don't worry, cutie. I'll be fine." He assured her.

_Cutie. He called me a cutie. _Sofia thought.

Jake continued to fight, until he saw his crew and the royal twins up aboard. He then saw Sofia reaching for the map. "I've got the map!" She exclaimed.

But suddenly, Jake noticed a cage above the princess. And it looked like it was about to fall on her.

"Sofia! LOOK OUT!" He shouted as he ran towards her.

"Huh?"

Unfortunately, before Jake could even push Sofia out of the way, both of them were trapped in the cage. "Rusty buckles!" Jake cursed. "We're trapped!"

"Uh, Captain Hook? Can you please let us out?" Sofia politely asked.

But Hook only laughed in response. "Sorry, me dear. But the both of you aren't going anywhere, and neither is the map!"

Jake glared at the sneaky snook as he walked away from the trapped pirate and princess. Sofia was already scared as she held on to Jake for comfort. He did the same as he stroked her hair as she whimpered. "Shhh... it's okay, Sofia."

"Jake... what's gonna happen to us?" She asked fearfully.

"Nothing is gonna happen to us." Jake assured her. "Nothing is gonna happen to you... I promised you mom and dad I would protect you... and I will protect you... you can count on me..."

**Well, this wasn't perfect. I may edit and add on. So Jake and Sofia are captured. Who will save them? You'll have to wait and see. We're getting closer to the end with this one. So that's it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6: Jolly Roger battle

**Hey guys! Listen, I am SO SORRY this chapter is EXTREMELY late, since the last two weeks, I've been going to band camp and haven't had the time to work on my stories. But please forgive me. The last two chapters will be put up today since today is the last day of Pirate & Princess Summer this year. (I'm not so sure about the last chapter, that might be even later) So anyways, here is the chapter in which a very special friend comes to help. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Sofia the First. They both belong to Disney Junior. **

Chapter 6: Jolly Roger battle

Jake did his best to comfort Sofia as they were still trapped in the cage. Nothing has happened since then, aside from Captain Hook bumping his head on the door of the cabin, knocking him out cold. Right now, the two were watching him snooze with a blanket and his teddy bear named Captain Cuddly Bear.

"Jake... how will we get outta here?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know, Sof. But we can count on my mateys and your siblings to help us." Jake assured her.

The princess smiled as she felt a little better now. But she was still scared, for knowing how villainous Hook could be, he could do anything to harmed them.

_I sure hope you're right, Jake. I sure hope you're right..._

Soon, it was night time. Hook was still out cold. Jake and Sofia were waiting and waiting... and yet, nobody came to there rescue. "What if they're not coming... what if nobody is coming?" Sofia asked fearfully. Jake kissed her on the cheeks. "Don't worry, Sof, they're coming... I hope."

Jake himself was rather doubtful about his crew coming to their rescue. It has been so many hours, he was sure it was midnight by now. Where were they?

"The coast is clear mates. Old feather hat is sleeping like a baby."

The pirate and princess knew that scratchy tone anywhere. Out of the blue, they saw Skully flying towards them along with, Izzy, Cubby, Amber, and James. Izzy was holding a lantern. But what for? "Jake... Sofia... we're here." She whispered. The two were delighted. "Oh, you came... you actually came." Sofia whispered happily.

"You didn't think we would let you be captured by Hook forever, did you?" James asked with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, we're going to get out of here." Amber assured her,

"But how?" Jake asked. "Pixie dust sure won't get us out of this one. We'll need more help."

The group began to think. Who could help them out and save Jake and Sofia? Izzy then gasped. "I know the perfect person who can help us. Peter Pan!"

Amber suddenly grinned. "Peter Pan? Oh goody! Where is he?"

"Well actually we have to call him." Cubby responded. "But we need a light for Izzy's lantern."

But who could be the best light for the lantern? Suddenly, Izzy had an idea. "I know! Tinker Bell! She could be the best light."

"But how can we call her?" James asked.

Izzy grinned. "By clapping. But we have to clap real loud."

And so, that's what the kids did. They clapped as loud of they could. As they did, they didn't see anything in the sky, until...

That's when a small tinkering light flew around them and into the cage, landing on Sofia's finger. She looked closer and noticed that the light was a fairy. And not just any fairy. "Look! It's Tinker Bell."

The others noticed and grinned at it was the fine friend of Peter Pan. "Tink! It's great to see you." Jake told her.

"Cause we really need your help." Cubby asked.

"Can you fly into my lantern, so we can make the Pan signal, and call Peter?" Izzy asked.

Tink grinned and nodded. With that, she flew right into the lantern, lighting it bright. Then using lens shaped like Peter, Izzy shoned the light on the full moon, showing the shadow. "Yo ho! It's the Pan signal!" Cubby cheered quietly. Amber looked up in the sky, but saw nothing coming. "I don't get it. Shouldn't he be here already?" She asked.

"We have to call him now, Amber." Izzy informed her. "All we have to say is: Cocka-doodle-doo! Peter Pan we need you!"

Sofia giggled. "Funny call."

"Let's do it!" James added eagerly.

Amber sighed. "Well. It may sound silly. But anything to call Peter."

And so, as loud as they could. They shouted the call.

"Cocka-doodle-doo! Peter Pan, we need you!"

"Let's do it one more time. And louder!" Izzy told everyone.

"COCKA-DOODLE-DOO! PETER PAN, WE NEED YOU!"

Seconds later, a green light came towards the kids. It landed on the deck of the Jolly Roger. And it transformed into... Peter Pan! The boy rooster crowed. The royals were amazed. They were seeing Peter in person for the first time.

Amber squealed in excitement. "PETER PAN!"

James chuckled. "Cool!"

As for Sofia... she was rather speechless, aside from whispering "Wow..." Much like Amber she has always wanted to meet the boy who never grows up, but had doubts. Now it was all coming true. Speaking of the boy, he smiled at the kids. "Hi everyone!" He greeted. "I heard you loud and clear. And I got here as fast as I could. Is everything okay?"

He soon noticed that there were some extra kids here. "Do my eyes deceive me? Or am I seeing three little royals?"

Amber giggled as she took Peter's arm. "Yes! You're seeing royals. I'm Princess Amber. You're biggest fan EVER!" She stepped back to curtsie. Peter just bowed back in response.

"Hey. I'm James." The said prince greeted.

"And I'm Sofia." Greeted the younger princess still trapped in the hanging cage with Jake, who soon spoke up. "Peter! We're trapped up here, and we could really use your help."

Peter started to float up to the cage. "Sit tight, Jake. You too, princess. I'm on my way."

With that, Peter flew to the cage and took a good look at the lock on the cage. "Hmmm... looks like we need a key to unlock the cage." He then smirked and reached under his hat, pulling out a small golden key. Jake and Sofia were both amazed. "Yo ho!" Jake whispered as Peter unlocked the cage, allowing the two to walk out and into Peter's arms. The other cheered as the boy landed.

Amber and James hugged their little sister, happy that she was safe and sound.

"Hey. I almost forgot." Sofia handed Cubby his map. "Here's your map, Cubby."

The gang cheered for Sofia on keeping the map safe. "Thanks, Sof." Cubby replied with gratitude.

"And hooray for Peter Pan too!" Jake added. "Thanks for getting us out of there."

Peter grinned. "Anytime Jake. We mateys always help each other out."

But as he said that, there was a sudden rumbling going on around them. And that could only mean one thing. They had to be close to the treasure volcano. But little did they know, was that the rumbling woke up a certain cranky crook. "Come on, crew!" Jake said. "Let's hurry and get to the treasure volcano first." The others nodded as they started to look at Cubby's map, but then they all heard a voice they were hoping not to hear for a while.

"Did somebody say, treasure volcano?"

Sofia gulped. _Uh oh... _She thought as Captain Hook woke up from his nap. The crook then narrowed his eyes as he noticed the kids, notably Peter. "PAN?! Where in Never Land are you doing here?" He demanded to the fly boy, who simply smirked and waved. Hook growled. "AFTER THEM!" He shouted. In a sudden instant, all of the pirates of Hook's crew stormed along the deck, with one of the female pirates handed him a sword.

This could only mean one thing.

Sword fight!

Peter drew his dagger and both weapons clashed together.

As for the little pirate crew and the royals... they did everything they could to help Peter. Jake drew his own sword and began to fight another pirate. Cubby was rather scared to fight, and used his own map as a small weapon. Izzy tried many attempts to hit one pirate, but even she was rather nervous. James tried to defend his sisters, while Amber had her own fan to defend herself.

Sofia was keeping her eyes on Jake, making sure that he didn't hurt himself, or get hurt by one of the pirates. _Please be careful Jake... please be careful. _She thought over and over.

Back to Peter and Hook, they were really duking it out right now.

"You'll never win this, Pan! I will make your puny pirates and royal rats walk the plank." Hook hissed.

Peter only scoffed. "Not while I'm around. Don't you see, you old codfish? Villains never win."

As he said that, he did a cartwheel, and his shadow came to life on it's own. Soon, Hook was fighting with the boy AND the shadow, making this rather difficult for the captain. Izzy noticed this and began to cheer Peter on. "Yay hey, yes way! Go Peter!"

Sofia then noticed Cubby with a box on his head as she pulled it off for him. "Are you okay?" She asked. The small pirate boy nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Jake was still fighting when he saw a chance to get rid of some of the bad pirates. He walked towards Sofia and Cubby and took the box. "I need to borrow that. Thanks." With that, he used the box to push two of the pirates into Captain Hook's cabin. "Yo ho! It worked."

As for Hook was having problem's with Peter's shadow, as it was jinxing him multiple times, such as throwing star fishes at him, spraying him with water, even dropping a shark on him, and other sea animals. Hook growled. "BLAST YOU, PAN! BLAST YOU AND YOUR SHADOW!"

Peter could only laugh in amusement.

Suddenly, a storm covered the sea as thunder boomed across the sky while lightning lit it up. Rain poured heavy on the people on the Jolly Roger as the ship rocked back and forth in the wind. Amber started to complain. "OH! This rain is messing up my hair!" She shrieked. Even thought all the rain, Sofia made her way to Jake as she held on to him tightly.

Soon the storm ended in just a few seconds. That was fast. James noticed a long board and got an idea. Despite the heaviness to pick it up, James was able to handle it. Sofia and Amber noticed a net and also got an idea. They picked it up and used it to chase most of the pirates into the cabin. As soon as they were inside, James closed the doors and placed the board in front to prevent the pirates from escaping.

"Good thinking, James." Sofia congratulated her brother.

James couldn't help but blush. "Thanks, but you guys had just as much as help, if you didn't have that net, I wouldn't have been able to trap those pirates."

"You're right..." Amber spoke up. "Now let's trap a sneaky snook."

Speaking of the sneaky snook, he was now furious. He's had it with the kids, especially Peter, and now he was going to end it. "THAT DOES IT!" He then held out a gun. Upon seeing the gun, everyone on the ship froze, even Peter. "If any of you take one more step, whether on accident or on purpose, I will blast each of everyone of you to bits. Except for Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones of course."

Everybody tensed up. Would Hook shoot?

Sofia then noticed her amulet glowing. It was glowing straight at the gun. She noticed that the gun was shaking. And if she was just a bit closer, she could knock the gun out of his hand. So she ran towards the captain, which Jake noticed. "SOFIA! NO!" He then started to run towards her. Hook noticed both of them, and pulled the trigger two times.

**BANG! BANG!**

But as he did, the gun was pulled right out of his hands. "What the-" Before he couldn't even speak anymore, a net fell on top of him, trapping him.

Jake looked up to see the captain trapped in the net, and noticed that Sofia was right under him. "You okay, Sof?" He asked the princess, after helping her up. "Yeah... I think so." She whispered. Amber and James ran over to their sister and hugged her tightly. Peter couldn't help but chuckle. "Well. Looks like we took care of Hook once again."

Hook pouted. "It's not fair! I never win!"

"I told you." Peter told him.

The kids cheered, for they had triumphed against the notorious Captain Hook.

"Well, I'll let you take it from here, pirate crew." Peter announced. "I've gotta go. There's a lot more exploring to do beyond the Never Seas."

Amber frowned upon hearing that, for she didn't want Peter to leave just yet. She grabbed Peter's arm tightly. "Oh you don't have to leave now, we just met. We've barely gotten time to know each other." Peter grinned at her. "Don't worry, your highness. I'll be back. If you guys need help, I'll be here faster than a cannonball."

That made Amber smile a little. "Okay... but be back soon." She reminded him.

"Oh I will."

Before Peter left, he said this. "If remember to keep an eye out for Hook. He gets cranky whenever he doesn't get what he wants." The boy chuckled as he began to fly again. "Goodbye everyone!"

The kids waved goodbye to the boy, especially Amber, who was almost in tears that he was leaving. After the goodbyes, Jake spoke up. "Come on, crew. Let's go find the Treasure Volcano!" With that, the crew and the royals left the Jolly Roger. As they did, Sofia couldn't sworn she felt a stinging pain in her arm, but she shook it off, figuring it was nothing.

_Well, that was rather heart pounding, but very exciting. Can't wait to find the treasure volcano._

**Wasn't that epic? Peter Pan makes an appearance and helps the crew out, we get a nice battle with Hook and his men, and the kids are still on there way to look for the treasure volcano. Will they find it, find out in the finale of this story coming soon. Hook handling the gun thing is something I put in to give the chapter more tense and action, it's not in the actual show. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7: Power of doing good

**Hey guys, it's time for the finale chapter of Pirate & Princess Adventure. Who will make it to the Treasure Volcano first? Jake's crew or Hook's? You'll have to read and find out. You'll hear two familiar songs that you might have heard on a commercial *hint hint* and two from a certain JATNLP special. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this finale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Sofia the First. They both belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 7: Power of doing good

"Sofia... are you feeling okay?"

The princess looked up from the sea below to face her older sister. Every since escaping Hook and after that battle, Sofia was rather shaken up about it. She had almost died. She had almost gotten a bullet. But she didn't. But she could've. But at least she didn't. So shouldn't she be blessed that she survived. The only reason she was really this way was that she still felt a sore on her arm.

"Well... I don't know." She told Amber. "My arm is rather sore and I don't know why."

That's when Amber looked concern. "Oh? Let me see."

So the blonde princess took a look at Sofia's arm and then suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh! No wonder your arm is in pain. There's a wound."

Upon hearing the word 'wound', Jake's eyes widened as he left the steering wheel and towards the princesses. _No... it couldn't have been. She can't be hurt! She CAN'T be. _He thought frantically. As much as he wanted to deny it, Jake did see an open wound on Sofia's arm. Had to be from that bullet from Hook's gun. The pirate boy looked at the wound in horror. _Oh no... I failed to keep my promise to keep Sofia unharmed. And now she's hurt... what have I done?_

James also saw the wound. "Yikes! That's gonna need some stitching up." He said.

"It seems that while the bullet didn't pierce Sofia's arm, it just barely hit her skin." Amber explained, after taking a good look at the wound. "But no worries. The doctors back at home should take care of it."

"Why wait, when we could treat her arm now?" Izzy asked as she looked at the wound. "I'll take her inside the cabin and fix her up for you."

With that, Izzy took the princess into the cabin. Now everything was okay for now. But as for Jake... he still felt terrible. He had promised the king and queen that he would let any harm come to their children and he let them down... he let Sofia down.

"It's all my fault..." he whispered.

"What's all your fault?" James asked, for he couldn't help but hear Jake.

The pirate boy sighed and explained. "Before we left for Never Land, I made promise to your mom and dad that I would protect you guys... especially Sofia. But that Sofia had gotten hurt by Hook... I failed to keep that promise. It's my fault she had gotten hurt." James looked at him in sympathy. "Hey, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. If anything, blame Hook for pulling that trigger in the first place."

"Yes. That sneaky snook is the one who hurt her, not you." Amber added. "He's lucky he didn't hurt her too badly."

"And besides, you did try to protect her when Hook did pull the trigger." Cubby also added.

Hearing that made Jake feel a little better. _Perhaps they're right. Maybe it's not my fault. I gotta talk to Sofia about this._

With that, Jake walked into the cabin, just as Izzy was wrapping Sofia's arm up in gauze. The princess noticed him and smiled. "Oh hi, Jake." She greeted. The boy waved back. "Ahoy, Sof. Uh, Iz... can I have a minute with Sofia alone?"

Izzy smiled. "Of course, matey."

The pirate girl left the cabin and closed the door... leaving the pirate boy and the young princess alone.

"So, Sof... listen. I'm really sorry you got hurt." Jake spoke up after a minute of silence.

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked.

"I had promised to protect you... and I kinda let you get hurt by Hook."

"Oh Jake... it's not your fault... it's mine. I was the one to ran out towards Hook first. But that was because my amulet was seemly controlling his gun, and it was pulling it out of his hands, and I thought if I got closer, it could."

Jake needed a moment to absorb all of what she said. After a few moments, he spoke up with a big smile on his face. "Sofia... that was... very brave of you. Nobody would be able to do that, even if their life was at risk."

The seven-year-old blushed a bit. "Gee... thanks, Jake."

The two smiled at each other as they unknowingly started to lean in towards one another... until they were very close... and so were their lips.

"JAKE! You might wanna come out here!"

That was Cubby's voice. Taking Sofia's hand, Jake led her out of the cabin... only to see the Jolly Roger beside Bucky. Jake growled slightly upon seeing the smug grin on Hook's face, remembering what he did to Sofia.

"Thank you for showing us the way!" Hook told them as he laughed. "See you later, puny pirates and royal rats!"

The Jolly Roger started to speed up, but Jake wasn't gonna let that happen. Not in a thousand years.

"No way, Hook. You'll never get there first!" Cubby told him.

"Yeah! Cause Bucky's the fastest ship on the Never Seas." Izzy added.

This made Sofia rather confused as she asked Jake. "He is?"

Jake nodded. "You bet he is, Sofia!"

As for the captain though, he only scoffed. "The fastest ship on the Never Seas, eh? Well, we'll see about that!"

Jake smirked. "Okay then! The race is on!"

"We're racing? Cool!" James exclaimed in excitement.

With that, the two ships started to zoom off. And soon enough, a musical number occurred.

_**Jake/Captain Hook: You wanna race, out on the Never Seas**_

_**You'll never win**_

_**Cause my ship can't be beat**_

_**Let's have a race**_

_**Out on the Never Sea**_

_**Cause either ship is better**_

_**Hook: Though I attend to cheat...**_

"Smee! Prepare the coconut cannon!" The cranky captain ordered his loyal first mate.

"Aye eye, capn'." Mr. Smee responded as he got the cannon ready, which Sofia noticed. "Uh... Jake?"

_**Hook: Me ship be better than your ship**_

_**Jake/Izzy/Cubby: Bucky's better than yours**_

_**Hook: My ship be better**_

_**Jake/Izzy/Cubby: Bucky's better**_

_**All: Better, better, than YOURS!**_

"Jake...?" Sofia called again, but Jake seemed more focused on winning the race.

"FIRE THE CANNON!" Hook called.

With that, Mr. Smee pulled the rope attached to the cannon. The cannon shot about three huge coconuts, and it hit the waters, causing waves to over throw Bucky, as well as the pirate crew and the royals. Water ended up being everywhere, and also manages to turn Bucky off course into a dark and dreary island.

"Aw coconuts!" Cubby groaned.

"Oh no, water everywhere!" Jake exclaimed.

"I can't see anything!" Izzy added.

"My hair is ruined! And so is my dress!" Amber whined.

"Aw, no fair. Hook cheated." James pouted.

Sofia sighed. "I tried to warn you guys. But you were too focused on winning that race..."

The other hung their heads in shame, realizing that Sofia was right. After a few moments of silence, Izzy spoke up. "Cubby... where are we?" She asked.

"Not where we wanna be, we landed on the wrong island." Was the small pirate boys response.

Jake tried to cheer everyone up. "Come on. We've still got time to get to the treasure volcano first."

With that, the crew began to follow Jake the forest. As they did, Sofia had these thoughts. _This is getting very tough, but I know we can get to the treasure volcano first. I just know we can..._

Later on...

"Are we getting closer to treasure yet?" James asked.

"I think so. The volcano should be right about here." Cubby answered.

As the kids walked, they heard a shrill scream.

"SAVE ME, SMEE! SAVE ME!"

It was Captain Hook, and he was being chased by Tic Toc Croc. "Oh no. We've gotta help him." Sofia spoke up.

"After he hurt you?" Amber asked in disbelief. "He got what was coming to him."

"Besides, what about the treasure?" James asked.

"We can look for that later. Right now, Hook needs our help. It's the right thing to do." Sofia told them. "This is an emergency."

As much as they hated to admit, Amber and James knew their little sister was right. But Izzy was way ahead of them. "Leave that to me for the emergency. Pixie dust away!" Reaching into her pixie dust pouch, she threw the magical dust onto everybody, as another song number occurred.

_**Yo heave ho**_

_**We stand together as a team**_

_**Yo heave ho**_

_**And we can do most anything...**_

"Oh Captain Hook, we've come to rescue you!" Sofia called as she and Jake flew over to the scared captain. They grabbed either of his hands and pulled him up, up, and away from the hungry crocodile. As soon as they were far, they all landed on the ground.

**_What makes a hero_**

**_It's the strength to be a friend_**

**_Crewmates forever_**

**_Staying brave until the end_**

Soon, everyone was safe, even Hook, who was rather grateful. "Now I don't often said this, especially to pirates as puny as you."

Jake, Izzy, and Cubby looked rather insulted at being called 'puny', despite being called that often.

"But I thank you all, even you royal... angels." Hook continued.

"Thank you for not calling us rats." Amber responded.

"Well, we could've chose to go for the treasure, but we decided to help you instead." Sofia said.

"Part of being a pirate... or a princess, is about helping others... and not yourself." Jake added. "But... we can make the volcano appear... all of us... together."

Everybody seemed to like that idea, even Hook, despite not being much of a sharer. But then Sofia realized something. "But Jake. How will we make the volcano appear?" She asked the pirate boy, who smirked. "By shouting: Yo ho, volcano grow!"

And so, that's what everybody did.

"Yo ho, volcano grow!"

"Yo ho, volcano grow!"

In an instant, the volcano started to grow as everybody spotted it. "It's working!" Sofia exclaimed.

"One more time! As loud as you can!" Jake shouted.

Then, as loud as they could, everybody shouted at the top of their lungs.

"YO HO, VOLCANO GROW!"

With that, the volcano erupted... gold doubloons!

Everybody was amazed as they started to grab as many gold doubloons as they could. Sofia was happy. Really happy.

Happy that she got to go to Never Land.

Happy that she got to look for treasure.

Happy that she got to meet Peter Pan.

And mostly... happy that she got to meet such a good friend like Jake.

Speaking of the boy, she ran over to him and hugged him. "This is the best day of my life!" She exclaimed. "Thank you so much for this adventure."

"No problem, Sofia. It was my honor."

Soon enough, another musical number occurred.

_**Jake: It's great to be a pirate**_

_**And sail the Never Seas**_

_**With as ship shape crew ofl my friends**_

_**My mateys and me**_

_**With a sword and map and pixie dust**_

_** We're ready to explore'**_

_**Cause treasure and adventure, waits upon the shore**_

_**Sofia: It's great to be a princess**_

_**And put on your finest gown**_

_**Or stage a daring rescue**_

_**And return home safe and sound**_

_**You can have a royal picnic**_

_**With your best friends by your side**_

_**Or sore across the kingdom, on a magic carpet ride...**_

_**Jake/Sofia: You can be, who you wanna be**_

_**Jake: Be a pirate true**_

_**Sofia: Or of royalty**_

_**Jake/Sofia: Follow me, there's so much to see**_

_**And be you wanna be**_

_**Anyone you wanna be...**_

Later after that number, it was high time for the royals to return home. After reuniting with their parents, the royals decided to go and relax... except for Sofia, who was having a conversation with Jake in her room. "It was really nice of you to take me and my siblings to Never Land. Thanks for everything..." She whispered as she hugged him. Jake blushed deeply. "And thanks for helping us find the treasure volcano, Sof. You and your siblings were a great help. You're welcome to come to Never Land whenever you want." He told her.

"It's a date, then! He, he. Oh, I almost forgot. I wanted to give this to you."

Sofia then handed Jake a tray of purple popsicles, with darker purple ovals in the center, they almost looked like her amulet. "I made them myself. With some help from my Mom."

Jake took the tray and chuckled. "These look delicious. Thanks. And I've got something for you." He handed her a bowl full of banana pudding. "Made it with my mateys, with a little help from Mr. Smee."

Sofia giggled. "It looks so good. Thank you."

"It's great for someone to do good for people."

"I know... Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna dance... before you go?"

"Of course!"

With that, the two began to dance as yet another song number occurred.

_**Jake: I know, being on the sea or sand**_

_**That I have the power to lend a helping hand**_

_**Sofia: I know, every boy and every girl**_

_**We all have the power to make a better world**_

_**A better world**_

_**Jake: Cause it's the pirate code**_

_**Sofia: The princess way**_

_**Jake: To do some good**_

_**Sofia: Each an every day**_

_**Jake: Plant a seed, help a friend in need**_

_**Sofia: Be bold and do a noble deed**_

_**Jake/Sofia: Cause I believe... in the power of... me...**_

Before they could sing any further, Amber entered the room. "Sofia. Daddy says it's time for dinner, and is that banana pudding?"

Sofia giggled as she pulled away from Jake and grabbed the bowl. "Okay. I'll be right there." She turned backto Jake and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. "Thanks again for everything..." She whispered.

Jake sprinkled himself with pixie dust as he began to float. "You too, Sofia! Sooth sailing!"

With that, he began to fly away as Sofia waved, before leaving her room to go have dinner.

As this went on, the both of them had these thoughts:

The certainly had the best adventures of their lives.

THE END

**And there you have it! The end of Pirate & Princess Adventure, thus ending Pirate & Princess Summer for this year. I really hope you've enjoyed this story. I know this chapter seems rush, but I had to get it up before the end of the day, so please forgive me. If you're wondering, the banana pudding and the amulet popsicle is an actual treat that you can make. And I'm sure you've heard the songs. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please. Thank you. **


End file.
